Surprise
by deeplyinloves
Summary: It's Tom's 28th birthday and his pancakes were shaped like regular circles. Circles. Not Mickey Mouse shaped, but circles. TIOVANNA AND FLONES (FRIENDSHIP). Rated K because there's one bad word in there, hehe.


_Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing. WAH._

_A/N: Yes. I did write this all in a few hours just so I could post it in honor of Mr. Tom Fletcher's 28th birthday. Am I creepy because I did that? Of course not. _

**Surprise**

The first thing Thomas Michael Fletcher did when he first woke up on his glorious 28th birthday was scream like someone had kicked him in the balls. Why? Oh, because he turned _twenty fucking eight_.

Everyone knew that Tom didn't like to have your normal kind of birthday party. There had to be extravagant balloons, bouncy houses, upbeat music, stupid games that could entertain an entire army of toddlers, and anything that could make Tom feel like he was five again. Even the gifts had to fit the theme. Lego's, Disney type toys, books, video games, and more.

Usually Tom woke up to Mickey Mouse shaped pancakes with a glass of chocolate milk and a small plate of bacon. Today, Tom was greeted by the blinds of his window suddenly opening without his permission. "SHIT!"

"Good morning, Mr. Fletcher," Giovanna smiled, seemingly unknown to the fact that Tom was gritting his teeth towards his wife.

"Giovanna, you know I hate that," Tom crossed his arms and pouted. If you were to look at him at this very moment, you'd think a boy was trapped in there.

"I also know that you have slept late and you hate it when you have to eat breakfast at eleven in the morning. It's ten and I think you should take a look at what's downstairs," Giovanna added in a monotone voice. She exited the room, leaving Tom with a bemused expression.

Tom did as he was told and shuffled out from under the covers and slipped on his glasses with a groan. This wasn't the best start to a birthday.

Peeking into the kitchen, he could smell pancakes and smiled widely. He approached the kitchen and his smile immediately turned into a deep frown.

His pancakes were shaped like regular circles. _Circles_. Not Mickey Mouse shaped, but _circles_. There was no syrup, any type of syrup, poured on the pancake. A glass of _regular_ milk stood beside the dull plate of pancakes. A small plate of bacon was nowhere to be found. But because Tom wasn't the type to be rude, he concealed his feelings towards his adult-like breakfast and ate without a care, making sure to give his wife a thankful grin as she poured her tea.

"Do you like it?" Giovanna asked with a sip.

"Yes, its delicious, hun," Tom forced a smile as he finished the last of his disappointing breakfast. "What else is there in store?"

"Everyone dropped off their gifts in the living room. We all assumed you just wanted to be alone and play with them and relax. Like a real adult."

Tom frowned and furrowed his eyebrows questionably. Why would anyone assume that Tom would want to have a day anywhere near 'adult-like'? "There's no party...?"

Giovanna shook her head seriously. Tom fought the urge to sigh, let alone sob out loud. What is going on?

He made his way into the living room anyway, sniffling softly. He smiled weakly at the sight of the presents piled on the couch. They seemed too small to be the type of presents - more specifically toys - Tom likes.

Giovanna set up their camcorder and Tom sat on one of the arms of the couch, grabbing the closest present as Marvin leaped to his lap.

_"It's from Harry and Izzy." _He tore the boringly blue wrapping paper and revealed a white medium-sized box. Taking off the lid, a simple grey t-shirt was lifted from inside. Tom fought the urge to sigh again and smiled widely. "I love it."

Giovanna smiled brightly and genuinely. "It's a really nice shirt. It's great."

Gift after gift, everything seemed to be so dismal and dreary. Almost everything seemed to be gift cards and clothing. Did everyone forget what Tom's interests were, let alone what he liked as a gift? It was almost as if they haven't been to his past birthday parties. Even Giovanna got him something bland. A grey lyric book. As if he didn't have ten of them lying somewhere in the attic already. What kind of effort was this?

"I have to go meet a few friends today, so I'll see you later this evening, okay?" Giovanna announced suddenly, kissing Tom on the cheek and making her way out of the house. She seemed to be dressed already and Tom was left in the pile of wrapping paper and a bucket of tears.

The rest of the afternoon, Tom laid on the couch after cleaning up the mess of wrapping paper, trying to find something entertaining to watch on TV. He's failed to find anything after going through every single channel three times.

When the clock struck two, Tom's phone vibrated for the first time today. He realized that no one bothered to wish him happy birthday besides his fans on Twitter and Tumblr.

Opening his phone, it showed that he was getting a call from Danny.

"Danny! Hey mate," Tom greeted in his fake happy voice when really all he wanted was to choke Danny Jones to death. Not because he hated him; he just really wanted to hurt someone now.

"Tom! Good, you picked up. Look, I need some help with this awesome song I've started writing. Do ya mind come round to Hyde Park? You'll see where I'm at, don't worry," Danny said in a rushed tone. Tom pursed his lips in confusion and mumbled that he would, ending the conversation.

With a tired sigh, he lifted himself off the couch and headed towards his car.

* * *

Driving towards Hyde Park, Tom didn't understand why Danny would be there. He assumed everyone was going about their own business, completely forgetting about a certain person's birthday. Danny certainly sounded like he forgot, considering out of all the gifts he opened, he didn't find one in Danny's name. He couldn't blame him, though. The Boltoner could never remember _when_ Tom's birthday is, anyway.

He arrived at Hyde Park and absent mindedly making his way around. Tom wasn't told exactly where Danny was hanging about, but when he laid eyes on the most colorful _thing_ he's ever seen, he immediately assumed something was up.

That _thing_ happened to be this huge explosion of bright colors. Bouncy houses, inflatable slides, Disney themed games, a Lego building area, a sumo suit wrestling game, and all things Tom Fletcher related. There even happened to be a Santa Clause station with all things Christmas. Tom's smile threatened to split his face in two.

There seemed to be no one around, though. But once he took a step inside, every single friend and family member popped out from somewhere and yelled a big and happy _Surprise_!

Tom laughed to his heart's content and hugged his wife who was the first one to greet him. He kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. It was the only way we'd get this done on time," Giovanna apologized. Tom shook his head and told her not to worry.

"Tom! Happy birthday, mate! You didn't think we'd forget, did ya?" A familiar thick Bolton accent rang out. Tom looked up from the last of the people he was hugging, which happened to be Dougie - who decided to kiss Tom full on the lips because he's _so sorry that he didn't call him to say happy birthday in the morning and he felt so horrible and cruel_ - and Harry - who teasingly guffawed in his face because he got him a crappy grey t-shirt as a gift but said he had a better one in store.

Tom chuckled lightly and hugged his closest band mate tightly. "Word's going around that you planned this for me?"

Danny blushed and scratched the back of his neck embarrassingly when they pulled away. "Yeah. Besides, it was my turn to do it. I thought to myself that you'd love it if it were larger than life. Everyone was doing the same party every year, so I decided to step it up a bit."

Tom's eyes almost fell out of his head. "You're joking me. 'A bit'? Danny, you practically made the party ten times better than usual. You're the best," Tom laughed happily, wrapping his arms around the flustered guitarist again. Danny patted Tom's back awkwardly and blushed harder, mumbling a _'thanks__'_. Tom pulled away and held Danny's shoulders before giving the brunet a sloppy yet friendly kiss on his nose.

Leaving Danny quite baffled yet joyous, Tom rushed over to the Santa Clause area to sit on his lap and ask him to give him some _real_ gifts.


End file.
